


Jamaica

by visionshadows



Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows





	Jamaica

   
  
> Think warm thoughts, Fraser said. Ray shut his eyes and tried his best. Tried not to think about snow and ice and freezing eyelashes and weird guys in furry hats talking about partnerships. 
> 
> But the snow and the ice kept creeping into Ray’s thoughts because Ray didn’t have warm thoughts right now. He had Fraser’s broad back against his chest and a pack strapped to his back. None of that helped with warm thoughts.
> 
> So he started to think about Stella. It didn’t hurt like it used to; the hot flare of heat and pain that usually rose up in him wasn’t there. He kept going back to Jamaica and their honeymoon. Jamaica was warm. Jamaica was familiar.
> 
> Stella was happy and young, her blonde hair long and pulled back into a messy ponytail. She walked around the beach in the nude, her pert breasts exposed to the warm sun. Ray could remember what it felt like to lie sprawled in the king-sized bed with Stella’s sweaty skin pressed against his own.
> 
> Their skin was tanned golden brown by the time they got back on the plane, their hands in each other’s back pockets, newlyweds in love. Jamaica kept him warm on long nights away from Stella.
> 
> His thoughts betrayed him though on the side of the mountain and soon Stella stopped playing a part in his fantasy about Jamaica. It was Fraser’s golden skin he started to think about pressed against his own on that king-sized bed. It was Fraser walking nude on the beach.
> 
> It was Fraser he fucked in the bedroom, on the balcony, on the sand. It was Fraser he kissed at dinner and plied with fruity alcoholic drinks. It was Fraser he said ‘I love you’ to in the deep, dark of the night. It was Fraser’s jeans his hands were tucked into on the flight home.
> 
> When Fraser’s gloved hands touched his almost frozen face, Ray was on fire.  
  
 


End file.
